Love Will Find A Way
by pamala77
Summary: SongFic. Love will find a way-LionKing2. Bella goes to the meadow to escape her pain. Edward hears her singing and they find each other, rekindling their love.


Love Will Find A Way

Bella walked out into the forested area behind her house. It had been months since Edward had left and her heart was heavy with loss. She loved him more than any one else and would have given anything if it would bring him back to her. Even if he was simply there for her to see and love, it would be better than the suffering she was going through.

As she stepped over branches and dips in the ground she began to remember him more and more clearly. Bella had forbidden the memory of him to enter her mind and hated feeling the anguish of the hole in her heart. But now, she felt a peace that had not been there before. She felt like letting it out was the best thing she could do then. Whether it was the time or the place, she did not know, but she welcomed the feeling all the same.

She stumbled along the forest line until she came to a familiar trail and saw a slightly worn path next to it. With hope in her saddened eyes she made her way to the oasis she most wanted to see. She thought, perhaps that being in that one place of love and joy, would bring her a greater peace and allow her to escape the truth. Perhaps she could just live in the memories and be undisturbed by the horrors that the truth brought.

When she finally reached the meadow she smiled at the sight before her. It was late fall, all the flowers had died off and the wind was just crisp. And yet, it was perfect. The brownish tan grass reminded her, somewhat, of his eyes. The crisp wind on her skin resembled that of his cool embrace. She was happy here. Happier than she had been in ages. Though it still hurt to remember him and try to take it all in, it was what she needed.

Bella had began to repair her tattered self by writing poetry and short stories, mostly about Edward and the rest of the Cullens. It let her vent her feelings and grief without truly bringing it into reality. It was like a story on a page. No one could know if it was true or fictional, accept the writer of course. Bella reached into her pocket and pulled out one of her poems that she always carried with her. It was one she had written and rewritten many times until it had become more of a song. It was her favorite and she carried it with her wherever she went. It still felt left off and unfinished, but she loved her piece all the same.

The feeling of relief of a weight being removed from her, Bella began to read the familiar words as she had many times. But when she spoke they came as notes and she was singing.

"In a perfect world,

One we've never known,

We would never need,

To face the world alone.

They can have the world,

We'll create our own.

I may not be brave

Or strong or smart,

But somewhere in

My secret heart,

I know, Love will find a way.

Any where I go, I'm home.

If you are there beside me,

Like dark, turning into day.

Somehow we'll come through,

Now that I've found you,

Love will find a way."

Somewhere along in her song soft, quiet tears had begun to trickle down her cheek. She held the little paper close to her chest and sat on the ground. Though, unbeknownst to her, she was not alone. Over in the shadows of the forest, far out of her sight, was a listener. He listened to her song and his dead heart warmed at the words. She still loved him, as he loved her. He needed her and had been watching her for almost a week now. He had seen her write and rewrite on that little poem and had seen the track of her mind as it morphed into song. Though he could not have imagined the sound he heard now. Even human, her voice was perfectly soft and genuine. He had always hated an unfinished project and had taken the liberty of finishing her piece with lyrics of his own.

He stepped out of his hiding place quietly, as she finished her part, and began his side of the duet.

"I was so afraid,

Now I realize,

Love is never wrong

And so it never dies.

There's a perfect world,

Shining in your eyes."

He paused as she stood and he took her hand. Her smile shone bright and the fog he had seen her under was gone without a trace. The glint of thought shined in her eyes and she and he sang together.

"And if only they

Could feel it too,

The happiness

I feel with you.

They'd know, Love will find a way.

Anywhere we go we're home.

If we are there together,

Like dark, turning into day.

Somehow we'll come through,

Now that I've found you,

Love will find a way.

I know Love will find a way."

The song ended and each stared into the other's eyes. Edward pulled Bella close in a tight embrace and they were together. He let her scent intoxicate him and had to put effort into not crushing her in his arms. She was in his arms. She was there with him. He could not have been happier than in that moment. And Bella knew.

She could see it in his eyes. And when he held her close, it was like being reunited. She clung to him, almost afraid he would vanish if she let him go. She pressed her face into his shoulder, covering it in tears. Tears of joy or shock or grief, she could not know. All that she knew for certain was that they were together once again, and with his words he had given all explanation needed.

The two moved apart only far enough to look into the eyes of the other once again. Words were not needed to show their feelings. They both knew it would all be alright, that any damage done could be repaired. They were sure that Love would prevail now that they had found each other again. And so they left, hand in hand, ready for anything that the future had in store for them.

** O.k. I was watching Lion King 2 and heard this song and had to write this right then. I thought it is a great song and a great way to express the love that Bella and Edward share. Just a heads up, since I usually don't do this kind of thing on most of my stories, I do not own anything in the least. Not Any of the Twilight crew, not the song (Love will Find a way-Lion King 2) and Not anything else that is famous, popular or cool. I just manipulate it, not create it.**


End file.
